


the moon's reflection

by candlelightnana



Series: vent fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I Don't Even Know, M/M, nomin, renmin, this is a vent fic about me n my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelightnana/pseuds/candlelightnana
Summary: renjun has to leave. he fucked up.





	the moon's reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> bro this is a vent fic i wrote at 1 am so don't judge me, also english isn't my first language

his face was beautiful, barely visible in the moonlight but still beautiful. jaemin was watching him, a few metres away. both of them were crying, their tears falling together with the rain.

“i'm sorry,” renjun whispered, “it wasn't supposed to be like this. i never-”

“shut up.” jaemin cut him off. “i don't wanna hear it. you're a fucking coward.”

‘I know. fuck i know.” they both went silent again, the younger boy was now facing the ground, watching the water hitting the puddle by his feet, distorting the moon's reflection.

“why didn't you say something. we could've worked on it.” jaemin sounded broken.

“like you said, i'm a coward. it's too late now. i ruined everything. again.” he took a deep breat. “i'm sorry, jaemin, okay? we can't change it now. i wish i could but i can't. i loved you, i really did. i'll always love you. but this-”

“don't so this. don't give me one of those break up speeches, what we have, had, is different. at least it was for me.” jaemin was sobbing. “you can't just leave me like this, injun. you can't do this to me.”

“I have to. i'm sorry.” the fragile boy took a few steps in jaemin's direction, pressed a kiss on his forehead and turned around.

“goodbye.”

he fell to the ground, not being able to breathe. he felt like he just lost everything, when he heard the familiar tune of his ringtone.

with shaking hands he grabbed his phone and picked up, not looking who was calling.

“y-yeah?” his voice was shaking as much as his hands.

“jaemin? are you okay?”

“no, i'm not, can you please come pick me up?”

“of course.”

“thank you jeno.”


End file.
